DayaDantana Oneshots
by ediamondgoldberg
Summary: Hello! These are oneshots for the pairings of Daya and Dantana. Rated M for fluff to smut and all that good stuff! Enjoy :) Some oneshots may be from the World of Chances universe too :D
1. Somewhere In Neverland

**Somewhere In Neverland**

**Dani has a panic attack and Santana comforts her**

**TRIGGER WARNING:** Discussion of panic attacks

_Dani's POV_

I was lost in my own world as Santana spoke to me, telling me all of her plans for our date night tomorrow. We hadn't been going out for long, but there was something about Santana, something that drew me in, and it scared the hell out of me. I didn't want to get hurt. My whole life I was nothing but a disappointment to everyone that came into my life...especially to my parents. When they found out I was gay, they threw me out. My own parents, the two people in the world who are supposed to love you unconditionally.

I went from bad relationship to bad relationship, getting my heart broken time after time, but with Santana it was different. She made me feel safe and secure, and yet there was this part of me that was terrified that one day she would walk away, just like everyone else.

"Babe?" Santana's silky voice broke through my fog as I turned my attention back to her.

"Sorry. Uh, what San?"

"I asked you which movie you wanted to see, Divergent or Captain America? I don't know about you, but even Chris Evans can get this lovely lesbian a little hot and bothered." She smirked. "Not as much as you though." She grinned, giving me a wink as she bit her lip. She must have noticed I wasn't all there as her eyebrows knitted together. "Babe, you okay?" The concern in her voice evident.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, just gotta...bathroom." I lied, standing up to make my way to the bathroom in her apartment.

As soon as the door was locked behind me I sat down, my heart stating to race as my mind took over. Voices chanting in my head all my fears...all my worries when it came to Santana. _She's gonna leave you...what do you even have to offer her? She deserves someone better than you._ They repeated over and over in my head as I fought to catch my breath. I tried to keep control, but I was losing it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as the wave of terror overwhelmed me.

I ran my hands through my hair, making my way to the sink, splashing cold water over my face. There was a pain in my chest as my heart rate increased. Dizziness overwhelmed me, making me feel sick to my stomach as I fell to the floor, clutching my knees to my chest.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, causing me to jump. "D, you in there?"

I didn't respond, but she must have heard the muffled sobs coming from inside the bathroom, prompting her to knock again. "Dani, is everything okay?" She wiggled the doorknob only to find that it was locked. "Come on babe, let me in, I just wanna make sure you're okay." Suddenly I heard one final knock, resembling the one from Frozen. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang softly, aiming to make me laugh, which worked.

I let a small giggle escape my lips, momentarily taking my attention away from the battle inside my head. Yet once I stopped giggling, everything came rushing back. I didn't want to let Santana in; I didn't want her to see me like this. And yet I yearned to feel her arms around me, comforting me. I eventually let my heart win as I slowly I made my way to the door, unlocking it before slowly opening the door to reveal Santana's worried face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She whispered as I fell into her arms, shaking. I felt her wrap her arms around my body, holding me up as I cried into her shoulder, leaving tear stains on her sweatshirt. She ran her fingers through my hair, soothing me as she whispered into my ear. "It's gonna be okay, whatever it is...it's going to be okay. I'm here okay? I'm here for you."

She led me over to the couch, still holding me close as we sat down, my body still trembling. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to D. But you know you can tell me anything, I'm not going anywhere." Her words rang through my mind.

"I'm so scared San." I murmured; my heart feeling as if it was gonna beat out of my chest.

"Why Dan? Did I do something?" She questioned, turning to lock eyes with me.

"N-no. You didn't do anything San, nothing...It's me."

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm scared San...I'm scared I'm gonna do something...and you're gonna leave." I stammered as I struggled to breathe.

Her eyes went wide at my statement. "Baby, I'm not gonna leave okay? Please don't worry. In these past few weeks of getting to know you, I don't know, you've became such a big part of my life. I care about you so much Dani, I'm not going anywhere."

"Please don't say that if you don't mean it San. I've heard it all before." My eyes shifted to my lap as the memories flooded through my mind.

"Dani. Look at me." I slowly turned my head at the sound of her words. "I promise you...I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." She picked up my hand, squeezing it softly.

I let her words sink in, starting to feel my heart rate slow. "San?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"W-will you sing to me?" I questioned, knowing her voice was the last thing I needed to comfort me, to quiet the voices in my head, to stop the doubts.

"What do you want me to sing D?"

"Anything. Just sing."

I focused in on her voice, smiling softly as she changed the lyrics to fit in my name every so often.

_Wendy run away with me_

_I know it sounds crazy_

_Don't you see what you do to me?_

_I wanna be your lost girl_

_Your last chance, your better reality_

_Yeah_

_Oh, Dani we can get away_

_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find away_

_And I can be your lost girl, your last chance_

_Your "everything better" plan_

_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_

As she continued to sing, I felt the tension I was feeling begin to ease. The sheer terror left my body as I listened intently to Santana, and I began to allow myself to believe what she was telling me. She finished the song, before placing a chaste kiss to the top of my head.

"I swear to you Dan, I want this. I'm not going anywhere." She reassured me.

"Promise?" I questioned quietly.

"Promise."


	2. Lollipop (World Of Chances Universe)

**Lollipop**

_**Demi's private show for Naya after the concert ;) By popular demand, hope you like it**_

**Words: **

_***SMUT***_

_Naya's POV_

Demi locked the door behind us, turning to look at me seductively while she bit her lip. "Sit down." She husked, pushing me back onto the couch. She turned around, heading over to the light switch, dimming them down before then turning the music on her phone and plugging it in to her speakers. I watched the smirk spread across her face as the perfect song came through the speakers.

_I say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper_

_So I let her lick the wrapper_

I watched as she slowly removed her jacket throwing it to the side as she rolled her hips. That was the thing about Demi, she was sweet and adorable, but she knew exactly how to drive me and millions of her fans crazy with how fucking sexy she could be. She knew just how to turn me on.

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna hump _

_You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps_

I could feel the pool of wetness growing between my legs as she began to shrug out of her dress, leaving her in a lace bra and her tight leather pants. She turned around, bending over giving me a full view of her ass before coming back up slowly and turning to face me, her eyes darkening.

_Ok, little mama had a swag like mine_

_She even wears her hair down her back like mine_

_I make her feel right when it's wrong like lying_

_Man, she ain't never had a love like mine_

_And man I ain't never seen an ass like hers_

_That pussy in my mouth had me lost for words_

_I told her back it up like erp erp_

_Make that ass jump like jerp jerp_

She leaned over, putting a hand on either side of my body, and pressing her lips against mine harshly, dragging her tongue across my lower lip seeking entrance that was quickly given. I moaned out as she explored my mouth before pulling away slightly to tug at my lower lip. Her hands made their way to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head before snaking her arms behind me to unhook my bra. She straddled my waist, trailing wet kisses down my neck, sucking harshly every once in a while ensuring that she left a mark. Her fingers ran along the side of my body until her hands made their way over my breasts. She began palming at them, rubbing my hardened nipples between her fingers before leaning down to take one in her mouth, licking over the hardened bud.

_And that's when she lick me like a lollipop (Oh yeah I like that)_

_She lick me like a lollipop (I like that)_

_She lick me like a lollipop (I like that)_

_She lick me like a lollipop_

She let my nipple go with a pop before turning to give the other one the same attention, all the while grinding against me as she ran her fingers through my hair, tugging lightly. She slowly got off of me instead moving herself to stand between my legs, pushing them apart before kneeling down and unzipping my pants. She hooked her thumbs under the hem and pulled them off, along with my underwear, throwing them to the side before slowly running her tongue through my folds causing my hips to buck.

_She lick me like a lollipop_

_So I let her lick the wrapper_

_Like a lollipop_

She removed her tongue from my center, instead turning to drag it along my inner thighs. She brought her fingers up to circle my clit, giving me the friction I was so desperately craving. Suddenly she replaced her fingers with her lips, sucking harshly before licking through my soaked folds once more.

_I said mmm...I like that_

_Said mmm...I like that_

_I said mmm...I like that_

_Mmm..._

She thrust her tongue deep inside me causing me bite down hard on my lip to keep myself from crying out in pleasure. I ran my hands down the length of my body, tangling my fingers in her hair as she continued her motions. Every so often she came up, lapping at my clit before plunging deep inside me once more, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

_Call me so I can come and do it for ya_

_Call me so I can come and prove it for ya_

_Call me so I can make it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can get it juicy for ya_

She pulled away, causing me to groan at the loss of sensation, only to smirk and quickly push 3 fingers deep inside me, curling them on every stroke. "D-Demi." I panted, my walls starting to close around her fingers as she continued to pump in and out faster. She dipped down, taking my clit in her mouth as I closed my legs around her head, keeping her in place.

_Shawty wanna lick me like a lollipop_

_She lick me like a lollipop_

_She said she's so sweet_

_Make her wanna lick the wrapper_

_So I let her lick the wrapper_

With one final stroke of her talented fingers I fell over the edge, screaming out her name, holding her in place as she licked up my wetness. She stood up slowly, leaning back over me to kiss my lips, allowing me to taste myself.

"You're amazing." I panted. "Now, let me return the favor."

"We have all night for that baby." She whispered into my ear, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

She made her way back over to the closet in her dressing room, peeling off her clothes and pulling out sweats. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

"I love you."

"And I love you. Now get dressed so we can have a fun night." She turned around, giving me a sly wink.

I made my way back over to the couch, slipping into my clothes once more before meeting Demi at the door. "I was so loud D; I hope no one heard us." I whispered, getting slightly embarrassed at what we had just done.

"Don't worry babe." She smiled, taking my hand and opening the door only to be greeted with at least 10 people including Natalie, Eddie, Nick and Steve standing outside the door.

"Uh, you guys all ready to go?" Nick asked, giving Demi a mischievous smirk.

"Yup!" Demi grinned, leaning up to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are so cute." Steve said, grinning widely.

"What can I say? Naya's the sweetest." Demi giggled, turning to give me a sly wink.


	3. Perfect Day

**Perfect Day**

**Prompt: ** It's Demi's birthday and Naya and their kids celebrate? (I chose this one, hope it's okay)

**Words: **696 (BAHAHAHA)

_It seems to be a lot of people's birthday's today so here is a birthday story for y'all! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you like it :)_

Demi opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the light that streamed across her bedroom. Suddenly she felt a large weight overtop of her, causing her eyes to snap open meeting the gaze of her oldest daughter Samantha.

"MAMA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Samantha grinned, her honey colored eyes filled with excitement.

"Mmm...Good morning baby girl." Demi smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sam..." She heard Naya's voice coming from the hallway, sounding somewhat stern. "You weren't supposed to wake mama up." Naya scolded slightly as she entered the room, turning to look over at Demi, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Good morning." Demi spoke softly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning my love." Naya responded, making her way over to the bed and crawling across it to press a loving kiss to her wife's lips. "Happy birthday babe."

"Thanks Nay." She leaned into the kiss, deepening it only to hear her daughter whine in disgust.

"Mama, mommy stop it...you're grossing me out." She groaned, causing both Naya and Demi to laugh.

The three of them turned their heads as they suddenly heard a rush of small footsteps making their way down the hall only to reveal their twins, Jacob and Emily, running towards the bed. Naya lifted their kids onto the bed just for them to crawl over and tackle Demi.

"Happy birfday mama." They said in unison.

"Thank you!" Demi grinned giving them both wet kisses on their cheeks.

The family curled up on the bed laughing as Naya shared all the funny and embarrassing stories about Demi she could think of. She was in the middle of telling them about the time that dressed up as a snowman at one of her concert when they heard a loud knock on their doorframe causing them all to turn their heads.

"You've got quiet the parade out to wish you a happy birthday Dems."

"MADS!" Demi cried out. She hadn't seen her sister in over 6 months due to her being away shooting a movie in London. Maddie made her way around to her sister's side of the bed, leaning over to give her a big hug. "I missed you Mads."

"I missed you more D. Happy birthday...you're getting old hey?" Maddie teased causing Demi to playfully hit her shoulder.

"32 is _not_ old Madison." Demi rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly.

"And if it is, I must be ancient." Naya spoke up causing Maddie to laugh loudly.

"Just joking Nay, you two are still young and hip." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You better stop while you're ahead Mads, I'm starting to feel like Simon." Demi shuddered.

"Fine, fine," Maddie put her hands up in defeat. "Now how are my favorite nieces and nephews?" Maddie opened her arms wide to allow the three children in for a hug.

"Hey Mads." Naya spoke up causing Maddie to turn her head to face her.

"Yeah Nay?"

"Maybe you could go take the kids out to the kitchen to help get breakfast ready...or maybe you could go out and play in the backyard..." Naya trailed off hoping Maddie caught her drift.

"OH! Yeah...for sure." Maddie winked. "Come on gremlins; let's give your moms some space." She helped pick them up of the bed and marched them out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Naya turned to face her wife, smiling at how she could look so perfect even when she had just woken up. "Hey." She spoke softly.

"Hey babe." Demi smiled, leaning over to press a loving kiss to Naya's lips. "Did you know Mads was gonna be here?" She questioned.

"Of course. It was really hard keeping that secret from you. We were both so excited to tell you."

"Well thank you. I missed her so much." She grinned, pecking Naya's lips once more.

"I know babe, but maybe right now we could just focus on..._us_." Naya smirked, rolling over to straddle her wife's waist.

"I was thinking the same thing." Demi winked.

"Happy birthday baby." Naya whispered, leaning it do press a passionate kiss to Demi's lips. "I love you."


	4. She's A Rebel

**She's A Rebel**

**Prompt: **Could you please write one where Dani and Santana go shopping at the mall and Santana helps Dani pick out another leather jacket or something because she really likes that look on Dani and then one of them (you choose!) comes up with the idea of the undercut to look even more badass so they go do that too... Leads to Santana being hot for Dani? Thank you!

**Words: **1,003

*RATED*

"Babe, we've been here for 40 minutes already! Can you please pick a fucking jacket?" Santana whined impatiently.

"I need to find just the right one San. I'm performing on Saturday; I have to look my best." Dani turned to look at her girlfriend, placing one hand on her hip. "Now which one do you like the best?" She held up three jackets, all of which looked almost identical give or take a gold stud or safety pin.

"Um...the middle one." Santana chose, desperate to leave the store.

"Really? I liked this one more." Dani sighed, holding up a different jacket causing Santana to roll her eyes and stand up, making her way over to her girlfriend.

"Dani, you're gonna look hot in any of them," She pecked her girlfriend's lips. "Plus I'm just gonna take it right off you anyway so just pick one." Santana winked, causing Dani's cheeks to turn bright red.

"Okay okay, this one." Dani held up the jacket Santana had picked out and made her way over to the cashier. As she took out her wallet Santana began playing with her newly pink locks, sending shivers down Dani's spine. Santana knew everything that drove Dani crazy, and this was one of them.

"That'll be $45.86." The cashier spoke, placing the jacket in a brightly colored bag.

"Really that's it?" Dani exclaimed, excited at her cheap purchase. "San, I actually have money left over, maybe I can take my special lady out for dinner?" Dani bit her lip before turning back to the cashier and handing her cash.

The pair made their way out of the store hand in hand, walking by store after store in the mall. When they passed a hair salon Santana stopped in her tracks.

"What's up babe? Did you forget something?" Dani turned to look back at her girlfriend.

"No, not at all. I just had an idea." Santana replied, causing Dani to cock an eyebrow. "I've never told anyone this, but I'm crazy for girls with undercuts." Santana smirked, causing a slight smile to spread across Dani's face.

"Oh yeah?" Dani questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well I never told anyone this, but I've always wanted an undercut." Dani winked. "And seeing as I have money left over, maybe I'll finally go for it. What do you think baby?"

Santana grinned, "I'd love it."

They walked into the salon and within half an hour Dani had her new hairstyle. Santana couldn't deny how turned on she was, there was something about Dani that never ceased to amaze her. She was so loving and sweet, yet was a total rebel and badass at the same time. She was the perfect girl for Santana, always keeping her on her toes.

Dani stepped out of the chair, turning to face her girlfriend. "You like?" She questioned, running her hand through her hair.

"I love." Santana husked, taking Dani's hand and pressing a rough kiss onto her lips. "Now hurry up and pay so we can go home, you have no idea what this is doing to me." She ran her fingers through Dani's locks, biting her lip seductively.

They got home as soon as they could and within mere moment their clothes were strewn all over the floor as they fell onto the bed. "Fuck Dani, you're so sexy." Santana moaned, as Dani straddled her thigh, coating her caramel skin in her wetness.

Dani leaned down, pressing kisses down Santana's neck as she palmed at her breasts. "D-Dani, I need you. Now." Santana panted. She was on fire, she needed her release. Dani smirked, running her fingers down Santana's abs and down her pelvis until her hand hovered over her girlfriend's core. She ran two fingers through her folds before bringing them up to circle her clit and then plunging them deep inside her causing Santana's hips to buck.

"Fuck Dani. Oh god yes!" She cried out, her eyes locked on the gorgeous girl on top of her. Santana slid a hand down the length of her body to meet Dani's center. She slowly began to rub her clit as Dani began to grind against her, moaning out at the sensation.

Dani kept pumping her fingers in and out, the two girls working to bring each other to the edge, coming closer and closer with every stroke. Santana reached up with her free hand, palming Dani's breasts and rubbing her thumb over her hardened nipple, sending shivers down Dani's spine.

"I'm so close San." Dani moaned. She wanted to hold off her own orgasm but Santana's fingers were magic and with one final swipe she fell over the edge, screaming out Santana's name. She stopped her motions as she came down from her high, leaning down to place a loving kiss on Santana's lips. "Your turn." She husked.

Dani moved herself so she was in between Santana's legs, pulling them apart as she placed kisses along her inner thighs. "D-Dan please. Fuck me." Santana groaned, her hips moving, seeking friction. At the sound of Santana's words Dani ran her tongue through Santana's folds, stopping to suck harshly on her clit before thrusting her tongue deep inside her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck Dani!" Santana yelped in pleasure, running her hands down to tangle in Dani's hair, her right hand running over Dani's bald spot that drove her crazy. "I'm so close babe." Santana panted, her hands keeping Dani where she needed her most. With one last stroke Santana finally tumbled over the edge. "DANI!" She screamed.

Dani licked up the rest of Santana's wetness before making her way back up her body, bringing their lips together and allowing Santana to taste herself.

"I love you so much Dan." Santana whispered, cupping Dani's face in her hands as they shared another kiss.

"I love you too San. Now relax because I want to try on that leather jacket one more time, just so you can rip it off me." She winked, hoping off the bed to go throw on her new purchase.


	5. The Happening

**400 FOLLOWERS! I love you little goobers :P Thank you so much :)**

**Prompt**: _What about some Dantana at home after "The Happening"? Then with Dani telling Santana she's on her side in the whole Rachel fight? Ends with fluff?_

I changed it a little bit but here you go!

As Dani sang up on stage with the new trio I smirked. I let my eyes wander all over Dani's body taking in how beautiful my girlfriend looked on stage in her tight black tuxedo.

"Why don't you keep it in your pants Santana?" Rachel spoke up as their song ended.

"Can it Yentl, last time I checked she _was_ my girlfriend." I spat, turning to meet Dani's gaze as she ran off stage and into my arms. "You were so good up there baby." I smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You think so?" She looked up at me with her chocolate orbs.

"You were amazing, the best of all three, maybe even the best in the world." I grinned as she playfully slapped my arm.

"San," She smirked.

"You were awesome babe, and you looked so hot in your suit." I playfully grabbed at her bowtie before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer to deepen the kiss. Dani pulled away, causing me to groan as Rachel let out an overly exaggerated cough.

"Get a room...my god." She whined, standing up from her stool. "The two of you, you're like fucking rabbits." I smirked at her comment causing her to twist her face in anger. "Thank god I don't live with you anymore; I won't have to listen to all...this." She waived her hand in the air, motioning to Dani and I.

"Why can't you just be happy I found someone that I love Berry?" I spat.

"Why should I be happy for someone who's trying to steal my happiness? I can't even be happy for Dani because unlucky for her, she has to date _you_."

"Don't test me Berry; I will slap you so hard you won't come back until you're old enough to play Funny Lady." I lurched forward, aiming to intimidate, but felt Dani grabbing my arms and holding me back.

"Stop San." She spoke angrily as she turned me around to look into her eyes. "Not worth it." She mouthed, cupping my face in her hands and pulling me into a hungry kiss, smirking as we heard Rachel turn and walk away in a huff.

"Can we go back to your place?"

"Of course."

We quickly said our goodbyes to Elliot and Kurt and made our way outside into the brisk New York air. I hailed a cab and curled up against Dani as it made its way through the traffic to her apartment. As we drove I peppered light kisses up her neck and along her jaw line, causing a small whimper to escape her lips as I found the sweet spot behind her ear.

"S-San...we'll be home soon."

"I'm not good at waiting." I mumbled into her neck.

"Then why are you a waitress?" She erupted in laughter, killing the mood in the back of the cab which I knew was her every intention.

"Oh my god Dani, really?" I groaned, sinking back in my seat.

"Not here okay? At home." She grinned, leaning over to press a soft kiss to my lips as she rested a hand on my upper thigh causing my breath to hitch.

The cab couldn't have gotten to her place any quicker and as soon as we were inside I crashed our lips together.

"You're so sexy babe." I husked as she kissed my neck, nipping lightly at my skin. "That tuxedo...fuck."

"You really liked it hey?" She pulled away, smirking.

"Liked it? I fucking loved it." I panted, leaning in to kiss her again only to be pushed away.

"I'm gonna go change, why don't you make yourself my comfortable...on the bed." She turned around, walking to the washroom as I ran into her bedroom, discarding my clothes until I was just in my matching red lace bra and panties.

"Ready!" I called out.

My breath caught in my throat when Dani appeared in the doorframe. She was wearing the sexiest black lingerie with her tuxedo coat draped over her shoulders and her little bowtie still around her neck.

"I had an idea." She winked.

"It was a pretty fucking good one." I replied as she sauntered over to the bed before crawling towards me until her body hovered over mine. I pulled off the jacket and tugged lightly on her tie, pulling her in close for a passionate kiss.

I ran my fingers through her blue locks, pulling lightly, knowing how it drove her crazy. She peppered kisses along my jaw and down my neck, finding my sweet spot and nipping at it lightly before continuing to press wet kisses down the valley of my breasts and then my abs.

"So beautiful." She mumbled, coming back up to meet our lips again. I watched her sit up, feeling her center on my stomach and smirking since I could feel her wetness through her underwear. "Come here." She motioned with her finger as I leaned up to meet her gaze. She ran her hands up and down my back, sending shivers down my spine, before quickly unclasping my bra and pulling it off swiftly.

She forcefully pushed me back and leaned forward, crashing our lips together before she moved down to my breasts. I moaned loudly as she palmed one in her hand before gasping as she placed her lips over one of my nipples, swirling her tongue around the now hardened bud. She bit down gently causing a wave of pleasure to wash over me.

"Oh fuck babe." I moaned out as she turned to give the other one the same attention.

She began to move down my body once more until she reached the hem of my underwear. She wasted no time in curling her fingers under the band and pulling them off. My hips bucked as she ran two fingers through my wet folds before bringing them up to her lips to taste.

"So sweet San." She smirked as she dipped down, placing sloppy kisses along my inner thighs but skipping where I needed her most.

"Ugh please Dan. I need you." I whined.

"Hmm? What did you say my love?" She grinned as she traced her fingers along my abs.

"Please just fuck me already." I groaned.

"Patience is a virtue Santana." She replied, moving up my body to kiss my lips.

"Well you and I both know that I don't have very much...and you're driving me crazy." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her neck, pressing a hot kiss to her lips. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch, before gasping as I felt her run a hand down to my core and slowly insert two fingers, pumping them in and out.

She pulled away, continuing her motions as she made her way back down my body once more. She suddenly attached her lips to my clit, causing me to cry out as she sucked gently.

"Oh my god, yes!" With every stroke she curled her fingers and continued lapping at my clit until I could feel myself coming close to the edge. All the tension he had built up inside me made me feel as if I was going to explode. I reached my hands down, tangling my fingers in her locks and holding her where I needed her most. "So close baby." I moaned. "Don't stop." I looked down, locking eyes with Dani and watched as a smug smile grew across her face. With one more stroke of her talented fingers I tumbled over the edge, screaming her name. Her motions slowed as she licked up my juices and sat up, running her fingers through her hair as she grinned. "That was...so amazing." I panted.

I sat up slowly, still shaky and coming down from my high. "You're so beautiful San." Dani whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I snaked my arms around her body, pulling her close before unclasping her bra and letting it fall off her arms. I threw it to the side before tracing my fingers up the sides of her body and palming her breasts in my hands.

"And you're perfect." I murmured, kissing the valley between her boobs. "Can you take the rest off baby?" I motioned to her underwear before lying back down. She hopped off the bed and slowly pulled down her panties, smirking as she stepped out of them and twirled them around her finger before throwing them in my direction. I caught them, giggling lightly as I tossed them off the bed. "Dani Harper, singer, songwriter, stripper." I joked as she seductively made her way back onto the bed and straddled my stomach. She began slowly grinding down against my stomach, moaning out at the friction. "Come up here." I spoke slowly. She began leaning down to press our lips together but I quickly stopped her. "No, all of you." I motioned for her to move her body up until her legs rested on either side of my head. She gripped onto the headboard as I pulled her thighs down. I lapped gently at her clit as her hips rocked against my face.

"M-more San." Dani whimpered, causing me to smirk as I ran my tongue through her folds before burying my tongue deep inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure. I ran my hands up her stomach, rolling her nipples between my fingers before running my hands along her thighs, trying to steady her as I pulled her deeper. I felt like I could drown in her wetness but I couldn't care less. She tasted amazing, she was pure perfection. "Ah fuck San."

Her motions were becoming increasingly more uncoordinated as she came closer and closer to the edge. "You're so sexy D." I husked, knowing the vibrations as I spoke were driving her insane.

She gripped down hard on the head board as I pushed my tongue in once more, feeling her walls clench around me as she found her release. "SANTANA!" She yelled out as she came. I lapped gently at her clit as she came down, licking up her remaining wetness.

She swung her leg over my head so that she was now kneeling next to me before sinking down and lying next to me. Her eyes were clouded with love and it melted my heart.

"You're so amazing Tana." She whispered, rolling over to peck my lips. "I love you."

I reached my hands over, fixing her bowtie. "Are you sure? You sure you're not feeling unlucky that you're stuck with me?" Rachel's words rang through my head as we stared into each other's eyes.

"San, I know you are...uh...were friends with Rachel but seriously, fuck her." She leaned in once more, kissing the tip of my nose. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I love you...more than words could even explain."

"I love you too."

_**So I know the funny lady line didn't appear here but it was my favorite line from the episode so...**_


	6. Tug of War

**Prompt:** I kinda want to read an angsty one. Like Santana is doing something silly behind Dani's back, but she doesn't want to tell Dani because she thinks she will get mad (but as I said, it's something silly, not a big deal) and Dani thinks Santana is cheating..

**Words: **757

Dani looked down at her watch, 9:02 pm. "Where the fuck is she?" She muttered aloud. This was the third time this week Santana had been late coming home. As the minutes ticked by, Dani became increasingly more suspicious of her girlfriend's whereabouts.

She pulled the phone from her pocket, quickly dialing Santana's number only to be met by the sarcastic voice of her girlfriend's answering machine _"Hi, you've reached Santana. Leave your name and number and I'll decide whether or not I feel like calling you back."_

Dani listened for the beep before speaking into the phone with an aggravated tone. "Santana. Where the hell are you? I have been waiting for you to get home for two hours now. We had plans for dinner tonight remember? I guess I'm not that important." She hung up the phone, slipping it back into her pocket as she got up to head to the kitchen to make some dinner for herself.

As she cooked, nervous thoughts ran through her mind. Where was Santana really? Did she find someone else? Someone better? Dani tried to shake the thoughts away, but they showed no signs of leaving. She always struggled with trusting people, because if she was going to be completely honest she never felt good enough. She wasn't good enough for Santana. Santana deserved someone so much better than her, someone less needy, pushy and annoying. And now it seemed like maybe she had found that person.

The tears began to well up in her eyes as she heard the front door open causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Hey babe! Sorry I'm late, work was a bitch tonight." At the sound of Santana's voice her sadness turned into anger. Yes, maybe Santana deserved someone better, but this was a pretty shitty way to show her.

"You didn't have work tonight Santana." She hissed, turning to look at her girlfriend who wore a wide eyed expression.

"I...I uh..." She stammered.

"You what? Why don't you just tell me what you've been doing Santana. Stop fucking around. Just tell me the fucking truth." Dani spat.

"F-fine. I-I've been with Britney..." Santana trailed off, looking down at her feet.

Dani stood there, her mouth agape at what she just heard. Britney? Hadn't she said they were over?

"Y-you've been with Britney? That's who you've been fucking behind my back? Your ex-girlfriend?" She stumbled over her words as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She looked to Santana who was just standing there, biting her lip as her eyebrows knitted together. Slowly she made her way over to Dani, wrapping her arms around her body only to be pushed away. "Don't fucking touch me!" Dani cried.

"Let me explain Dan. It's not what you think."

"I'm pretty sure it's exactly what I think, or you wouldn't be sneaking around and hiding it."

"Britney...Britney dropped out of MIT..." Santana started. "And she moved down here, to go to NYADA. I've been helping her move her stuff in and get settled."

"Yeah I'm sure you and her have been _getting settled_ all right." Dani scoffed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Dani stop. I promise you, that's all it was. A friend helping a friend." Santana reassured her, her voice getting hoarse as she held back her own tears. The sight of her girlfriend in front of her was breaking her heart. Knowing this little lie had broken her so much killed her inside.

"If that's all it was Santana, why did you lie? Why would you keep this from me?" Dani questioned.

"Because I didn't want to upset you...but now I see I've done exactly that...I'm so sorry Dan. Please forgive me. I promise you, nothing happened. Nothing would have ever happened. You're my one and only." Santana pleaded, reaching out her hand to her girlfriend. "Please."

Dani looked deep into Santana's eyes. She was telling the truth. There was no hint of lies in those chocolate brown orbs Dani was so fond of. She reached out her hand to lock fingers with Santana as her girlfriend pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you Dani. I never want to lose you. I'm so sorry for not telling you what was going on...I love you...I'm not going anywhere. There's no one else for me." Santana pulled away slightly to tilt Dani's head upwards, locking eyes.

"There's no one else for me either." Dani responded as Santana leaned down, placing a soft kiss upon Dani's lips.


	7. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?**

**Prompt: **Can you do smut where Santana drunk and somehow she force herself on Dani and in the morning she feel guilty and ask for forgiveness ending with fluff?

**Words: **1, 193

_I changed it a little because I didn't really wanna do full on smut with this prompt._

"O-one more shot." Santana slurred her words as Dani grabbed her arm, aiming to pull her out of the bar.

"Santana, I think you've had enough tonight." Dani was getting agitated, she didn't like when Santana would drink in excess. She completely lost who she was when she drank, and tonight was no different. They had only been out drinking with Elliot, Kurt and Rachel for two hours and in that span of time Santana had gone from fully functioning, to a blithering idiot, stumbling over her words, telling stories that made no sense.

"B-babe, what's one more? One more porn star please!" Santana shouted at the top of her lungs, catching the bartender's attention. Dani looked to her friends for help, only to receive looks of confusion and shrugs. None of them were sober by any means, but Santana had decided to take this night to a whole other level.

The bartender slid the blue shot towards Santana who picked it up, tapped the bottom to the bar and downed the liquid in a single gulp. "Can we go now?" Dani asked, annoyed by Santana's behaviour.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Santana giggled as she reached up, pinching Dani's cheek. A small hiccup escaped her lips, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Santana, you're wasted, let's get you to home and to bed okay?" Dani tried to push her anger aside, focusing on making sure her girlfriend got home safe and sound.

"Fine, bossy pants. You're harshing my vibe though." Santana rolled her eyes before stumbling over to say goodbye to their friends.

They exited the bar and made their way out into the brisk New York air. Dani waived down a taxi and held the door open for her girlfriend, pursing her lips as she watched Santana fall into the cab.

"Oopsie." She chuckled as Dani sunk into the seat next to her, slamming the door shut before giving the cabbie their address.

"You don't feel car sick do you San?" Dani asked, not wanting any accidents to take place on their drive home.

"Nope!" Santana exclaimed, popping the p.

"Good." Dani sighed, leaning back in her seat, gasping slightly as Santana reached over and ran her hand down her thigh, sending shivers up her spine.

"Mmm...You're so sexy Dan." Santana husked, scooting her body closer to her girlfriend. Dani's breath caught in her throat as Santana began peppering kisses along her jaw line, stopping to nibble at Dani's earlobe before continuing down her neck.

"S-San...no...Not now." It took everything in her to push Santana away. Of course she loved her girlfriend, but she was not going to sleep with her like this. This wasn't her Santana.

"Fine." Santana huffed, remaining quiet until they reached their apartment.

Once they made their way inside Dani filled up a glass of water and grabbed two aspirin from the cupboard, placing them on Santana's bedside table. She instructed Santana to get dressed into her pajamas and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pout on her girlfriend's face as she sulked into the bathroom, quickly throwing on sweats and a nightshirt.

They both lay down on the bed, facing away from each other as they drifted off to sleep without saying goodnight.

Dani shifted slightly in her sleep, she felt a weight on top of her and awoke with a shock when she couldn't roll over. There was Santana, still drunk, on top of her, running her hands down her sides.

"S-Santana!" Dani shouted.

"What babe?" Santana murmured, dipping down to place kisses down Dani's neck and slipping her hand under Dani's shirt. "Fuck I want you so bad right now."

Dani's heart rate began to rise; this most definitely wasn't her Santana. What was she doing? What was she thinking?

"Santana Lopez, get the FUCK off of me!" She screamed, pushing Santana up. Dani locked eyes with her girlfriend; they were filled with shock at Dani's tone, yet still blurred with lust. "Get out! Go sleep on the couch, I don't want you near me." Dani cried out, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

Santana did as she was told, walking out of the room like a dog with their tail between their legs...defeated.

Dani couldn't fall back asleep. The thought of Santana, her Santana pushing herself on her scared her so immensely. She loved Santana with all her heart, but this...she hated this. She clutched at Santana's pillow, pulling it close to her chest as she cried into it. Usually her girlfriend would be here consoling her...her girlfriend would calm the anxiety, never once had she been the cause of it.

She must have drifted off sometime around 5, her mind finally quieting down somewhat by then. Dani awoke slowly to the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the apartment. She stood up slowly, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen, spotting Santana putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

The floor creaked underneath Dani's feet causing Santana to turn and meet Dani's gaze, her eyes filled with sadness and regret.

"G-good morning." Santana stumbled over her words. It was obvious she had been playing over this moment since she had woken up this morning.

"Morning." Dani replied, monotone.

"How did you sleep?" Santana asked nervously.

"I didn't."

"Oh...um...well, I made you breakfast." Santana looked down at the floor, biting at her lip anxiously. "I'm so sorry Dani," She blurted out. "I don't know what came over me. No means no. I know that. I just...I don't know...my brain was so messed up last night. I got too carried away. I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall from Santana's eyes, rolling down her caramel colored cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, sniffling. "Please Dani...please just don't say you hate me...I'm sorry and I know what I did was so wrong, but I love you, I never want to hurt you."

"But you did Santana. You scared me to death. What if you're mind had been cloudier? What if you couldn't stop yourself? What if that happens again? I was terrified...of _you_. I never thought that would ever happen. But..." Dani trailed off.

"But what Dan? Please just tell me. If you want me to go...I understand."

"I could never hate you Santana. I love you too." Dani held back her own tears. "But you can't do that. You just can't. I don't want to be scared of you San."

"I don't want that either. I...I'll make it up to you any way I can." Santana pleaded.

"You have to promise me you'll never drink like that again. That wasn't you San."

"I promise. I'll never drink again if that's what you want. Anything for you."

Dani let out a light chuckle. "You don't have to stop drinking Santana. But getting plastered, that has to be over."

"It's over. I never want to lose you Dan. I'm so so so so so sorry."

"I know...now pass me the bacon." Dani gave her girlfriend a small smile.

"I love you Dani." Santana handed her a plate, locking their gaze.

"And I love you San."


End file.
